


三颗子弹

by goldenwind



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mafia!Orm, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Orm, PTSD, alpha!arthur, special troops!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 退役海军陆战队员arthur x 黑手党少爷orm无超能力现代社会AUHE简介：奥姆已经扔出了他的手套。对他来说，现在的第一要务就是与他半血兄弟的决斗。警告：*战后PTSD暗示  *有正联人物死亡警告。





	三颗子弹

 

 

        吵。

 

        当然会吵。

 

        这里是酒吧，没有哪个酒吧会是静悄悄的，更何况亚瑟在场。

 

        亚瑟·库瑞——当然，他一般会大笑着地要求你直呼亚瑟——这个世界上压根就没有他在场但气氛却活络不起来的时候。天知道上帝在制造亚瑟的时候塞进去了点什么，但毋庸置疑的是，他父母绝对是天作之合，否则亚瑟就没法是这种兼具完美身材、英俊相貌还有令Omega们趋之若鹜的信息素的集合体了，要知道造物主可连Alpha们通常不具备的包容力与亲和笑脸都没给他落下。就凭这难得一见的好素质，亚瑟可是在叙利亚的巷战中靠说服人肉炸弹全须全尾地救下了不少人。退役后亚瑟靠着他这满肚子的特种兵故事配上那副无出其右的好口才，又在酒吧里赚了少说有一年份的啤酒。

 

        “——我在这事儿结束后被调到另一个基地，但我啊，还是老想着回去。反正我抗拒不了战事，就跟浣熊也抗拒不了放在阴影的芝士差不多，就算芝士上的捕鼠夹有那——么大，你们说是吧。”亚瑟夸张地比了个手势，又一次结束了他某个真假参半的故事，跌宕起伏的剧情让半醉的酒吧汉子们一会血脉喷张一会又痛哭流涕，甚至没人再去关注墙上那个摇摇欲坠的飞镖靶子有没有人投中了十环。

 

       这时候亚瑟总会适时地释放出他舒缓的信息素安抚那群拍掌叫好的大老粗们。在他大西洋海风的味道，整个酒吧都举起酒杯：“敬亚瑟·库瑞！”

 

        亚瑟摇了摇食指：“不，敬美国大兵们——”

 

 

       他的话没说完，一个身着意式白色西装的Omega在这时候走进来，突兀地打破欢声笑语，挂在酒吧门上的清脆风铃顺理成章地抢占C位。但这寂静绝对不是狂欢之前虎视眈眈式的寂静，而是一种更压抑的，更让人战栗的寂静——能让酒吧里的Alpha汉子们都集体噤声的寂静。

 

        没人不认识这个才走进来的Omega，至少在这座城里，没人不认识“亚特兰蒂斯人”帮首领的独子，未来的黑手党教父——奥姆·马略斯。考虑到他的父亲——老奥瓦克斯去世的消息现在还占着头条新闻的位置，在他马上就要拥有的无穷火力和钞票面前，什么信息素都是狗屁。更何况现在这位大少爷周身都是硝烟和血腥味的叠加，冷冽地能当龙舌兰的佐料。

 

         不过在亚瑟看来，这更像是运抵战场行将使用的炮弹味道，在卸货开箱后，这些横跨了半个地球才送到他们手上的弹药骤然散发出一股铁锈和火药混合的奇妙气息，让人头皮发麻舌尖发苦却又心脏鼓噪，那必须是只适用于战士的兴奋剂。

 

         同道中人。

 

        这便是亚瑟·库瑞对奥姆·马略斯的第一映像。

 

        他们都是那种能悠然回味战火的那种人，十成十的战争贩子。算不算好事另说，但这感觉令他微妙地生厌。

 

        “今天所有人的单我买了，让他们滚出去。”奥姆对酒保一抬下巴，“你也一样。”

 

        他彻彻底底地摧毁了这间酒吧的欢快气氛。所有人低着头沉默着鱼贯而出，除了亚瑟，只有亚瑟。

 

       “你留下。”

 

       “我本来就准备留下。”亚瑟一耸肩，“不为了来找我你没有理由会来这里。今儿上午我刚回城，你消息倒是够快。”他一口饮尽手里的龙舌兰，哈了口浓烈的酒气站起来，“说真的，你至少该留下酒保。”

 

        奥姆对此大度地挥手：“这里我买下了，酒你随意，正好给你壮壮胆。”他接着从后腰掏出一把皇家烤蓝色的柯尔特莽蛇左轮[1]，随后又翻出两颗.375马格南子弹一起拍在桌上：“我想和你来一局俄罗斯轮盘。”

 

        亚瑟诧异地抬头，想看清这位马上就要走马上任的教父到底发了什么疯。

 

       他很快发觉这位大少爷教父虽然没发疯，确实也好不到哪里去，亚瑟只需一眼就能看见他赤红双目里即将迸射出的决绝，还有那种刀锋般的信息素。

 

 

        这种冷峻感他只闻到过一次。那来自服役时一个运送过他们的空军上尉，他刚从另一个战区下来，脖子上挂着的不是军牌而是一枚被血染黑的翡翠戒指。“这玩意足够辨识我的身份了，”那个空军Omega说话的时候亚瑟隔着一个机舱都能嗅到他身上满溢而出的死人味道，不是在刀山血海里摸爬滚打活下来的人不会有这种紧绷着的气息。他不知道具体发生了什么，但无论如何，一定是有什么将他、他们逼到了极致。

 

       他后来再没见过那个上尉。那天的交火足够惨烈，让他在很久之后都会由衷希望他们能找到那枚染黑了的绿色戒指。

 

       他发自心底地希望过再也不要遇到这种让人牙齿生寒的气息，但退役后睡在家里地板上时却又时不时有点怀念这种死亡的冷冽。

 

        现在这味道回来了，战场的决绝让他一时分不清是梦是真，幻觉般的漂浮感带着亚瑟踉跄坐下，现在不是去吧台偷酒的时候了：“你搞什么？”

 

       “父亲去世了——”奥姆面无表情。

 

        亚瑟挑眉，他记得这俩父子关系可不那么好：“呃——我很抱歉？”

 

        “——‘亚特兰蒂斯人’是母亲的。她不在，父亲代管。但是父亲不在，你这个肮脏私生子也他妈有了继承权。”

 

        “所以你来是想公开承认我是你的兄弟？”

 

        “亚瑟·库瑞！”奥姆突然拍桌的巴掌声将桌上的枪弹震得一跳，惊得亚瑟也一跳，“你这个该死的恶心的杂种。”Omega喘着粗气，瞪大了的眼睛里血丝更浓，“你怎么能妄想‘亚特兰蒂斯人’的位置？那帮老家伙也不会同意给你一丁点的家业。可你他妈的怎么就能是个Alpha？”

 

        他说的语无伦次，亚瑟听得也一头雾水。总而言之似乎是他挡了他‘兄弟’的道？就像是他在叙利亚挡了某些‘人’的道一样。“听着，我对这什么什么帮继承权没兴趣——”

 

        “他们不在乎！”奥姆吼回去，Omega将震下来的金发缕回去，结果却使他本来在发胶作用下还算齐整的发型反而变得蓬乱，火与血的信息素沾上汗津津的味道，他看起来就是热锅上乱舞的蚂蚁。亚瑟的目光掠过一滴滚过他喉结的汗珠，天知道这人在过来前经历了什么。“你他妈根本就不明白他们想要的是什么，Alpha——”他指了指亚瑟，“——Omega，”这一次比的是他自己，“他们要一个保险。”

 

        “我靠！什么馊主意？亏他们想得出来？！”亚瑟听懂了。“保险”等于小孩，一个可以统一继承权的小孩。

 

        至少在这点上兄弟俩达成了认同。“我绝对，不会，选你。所以你我之间，必须得死一个——”奥姆抹了把脸，亚瑟几乎能看见汗气开始顺着他的皮肤往外蒸腾，染出成片的薄红色，“活下来的那个继承母亲的遗产，堵住那些老家伙的嘴。”

 

        他的逻辑让Alpha哑然失笑，这主意可不比那些老家伙们的歪点子好到哪里去：“所以你就要在这里搞什么劳什子轮盘赌？说真的？这里？”他比了下后墙，成片的照片便签条报纸将墙铺得满满当当，都是老主顾们对酒吧数十年满满当当的回忆：“老爸可是在这里救了老妈的，报纸还在墙上呢？你想让他们看我们玩这什么鬼的自杀游戏？”

 

        “哼，然后他们就玩起了私奔！那他妈又怎么样？我父亲——”奥姆舔了下唇，亚瑟琢磨着他的动作，往他那推过去半瓶依云，Omega毫不领情地一把挥开，塑料瓶咕嘟嘟地砸到地上，“父亲和母亲的订婚在这里，整个‘亚特兰蒂斯人’交接仪式的after party也在这里。这张，还有那张，你现在搞得好像他们的照片没在那面墙上看着我们？”

 

        Omega几乎是用扑的将自己抵到桌子上，他咬牙切齿，信息素的味道张牙舞爪地给亚瑟鼻子来了重重一下——战争的味道，亚瑟下了个定义，熟悉的战争的味道。没有哪个老兵不会对这种气息恨之入骨又不得不趋之若鹜。

 

        “我觉得这地方再好不过。”奥姆扯着嘴角假笑，“不用再找见证人了。”

 

 

        亚瑟不知道是哪个战友总结过什么‘战争使人发疯’的哲人名言，不过这句话该死的没错，看看奥姆，Omega正从齿缝里嘶嘶地往外笑着吐气，像是有一口气憋在喉咙里冲不出来。

 

        Alpha受了惊吓般一眨不眨地瞪着他弟弟，还在为他的癫狂震惊，猝不及防地就听见一声金属撞击的咔哒声。

 

        这一声让他条件反射性地警觉起来，没等他起立掀桌，奥姆已经麻利地后退一步。柯尔特在他手里，桌上的两颗子弹只剩下一发，估计另一发是已经塞进了膛室。亚瑟看他一拨弹筒，轮轴咕噜噜飞快滚了几圈，根本辨不清子弹进了哪儿。[2]

 

      “别。”亚瑟撑着桌子摇头，“别犯傻。”

 

        奥姆像是没看到他的动作那样继续后退，持枪的手已经对准自己的太阳穴，语气却异常的平静：“这把柯尔特蟒蛇是当年订婚时父亲送给母亲的礼物，当时配送了六发刻着两人名字缩写的特种弹。两发用在了婚礼上；两发用在了父亲知道你的存在，去和母亲闹离婚的时候；还剩下的今天用掉没什么不好——”

 

       此时亚瑟已经面露不忍，但奥姆是不会停手的。这家伙擅长使用阴谋，但在大事上却仍然保持了亚特兰蒂斯帮直来直去的作风。如今他既然为了此事风尘仆仆而来，就不会轻易改变主意。

 

       亚瑟知道他从小就是这种人，他偏过头不去看对方，同一时间左轮撞针击打弹仓的啪嗒声清脆地在他耳畔炸开。

 

       是空的，这让他松了口气。

 

 

        奥姆没给他喘息的机会：“轮到你了。”

 

       左轮从桌子那头滑过来，握柄和枪体染着汗水的腻滑，让亚瑟在拿起来前迟疑了片刻。但奥姆的充血眼神在催促，他抓起枪，没急着给自己脑袋开个洞：“你知道就算是我死了，帮里的人也还是要给你安排个Alpha解决你的问题的吧。”

 

      “他们比你容易解决的多。”奥姆冷哼，在亚瑟还没搞明白他要做什么的时候不知道从哪里摸出一把小刀对着脖子来了一下，信息素的味道立刻沿着被破坏的腺体汹涌而出，同样潺潺的还有猩红的血，一瞬间满屋子都是他乱七八糟的味道，就算是亚瑟北欧海洋味的信息素也冲淡不了这种疯狂的炮火味了。

 

        一切发生地太快。Alpha难以置信地瞪着喷薄的红血好一会才回过神来。这个Omega要么是疯了，要么是疯了，没有其他选择。

 

       奥姆已经自顾自地开始给自己止血，绷带在他脖子上紧紧缠了一圈，污血透出来染红一片区域后渐渐止住，让他看起来像是上了伊斯兰国断头台后的无辜人。

 

       亚瑟想起来当时他试图给他一位被斩首的战友缝上脑袋，最后也像是这样用纱布草草缠绕了几圈送回国内。挫败感对着他的脑袋狺狺低吠，真是疯了，他想。

 

        于是他给了自己一枪。

 

        幸好仍然是空弹的清脆咔哒。

 

        六发弹仓已开了两枪，现在还余四发，现在谁也不知道第几发里藏着死神。

 

 

        奥姆在亚瑟后怕的时候去夺柯尔特，这个半疯的Omega有着让他咋舌的力气和技巧，抢夺时一瞬间的手掌接触让亚瑟嗅到他信息素里的决绝，他愣了一下，就是这一下让他失去了左轮的控制权。

 

        Alpha吼叫着往外探身，奥姆的手指已经扣住了扳机，马上就要下按，意外就在他手指接触到Omega胳膊的那一刻发生。

 

        突兀的枪响撞破了他们之间的拉锯。

 

        亚瑟首先意识到的是一拳撞在他身上，然后才是贯穿左肩的麻痹感雷一样横劈过来，疼痛反而是其次了。他低头看了眼自己，马格南弹擦过肩头，在衣服上多了前后对称的两个洞。他再抬头看奥姆的时候，那个Omega稳稳端着枪指着他，面色已经不复方才的疯狂。

 

       他用掉了第一颗子弹。

 

        直觉让亚瑟脑子里咯噔一下：“你在算弹？”

 

        奥姆回给他一个志在必得的笑，一张一合地无声说话。

 

        亚瑟读出他的唇语。

 

        你不也是？

 

        他的脑袋一刹那轰隆作响。

 

        中计了。

 

       亏他还想劝阻那个混蛋。

 

 

       平复脑子里的电闪雷鸣花了亚瑟好一会，他捂着肩膀过了一遍奥姆先前的动作，狠狠吸了口气：“两颗子弹，一颗用来杀我，一颗用来布置现场假称是我抢枪。脖子上的伤口也是用来嫁祸我的。你假装那么多就是为了诱我放下防备好让你来那么一枪？靠，他妈的你居然还带了医用绷带——”

 

       “聪明，看来你还是从母亲身上继承了那么点东西——”

 

        奥姆可不是个会被逼疯的人，这位黑手党领袖精明冷血到极致，就像他在库尔德见过的阿拉伯红狐，偏起脑袋的真诚眼神下满是对猎物的算计。

 

         他的弟弟可真是个混球，亚瑟为此咒骂了一声。

 

        “——不过你说错了一点，我用不着布置现场——”

 

         酒吧通往后厨的门吱呀了几声，几个黑西装鱼贯而入，握在皮手套下的军刺寒光凌冽。

 

        “——有专人负责善后。”

 

 

***

 

       刀刃猛然刺来。亚瑟一矮身，在刀光略过头顶时翻到沙发后，手深入沙发下面一抬一翻，掀起的庞然大物翻滚着就砸过去，惨叫如预料中传来。

 

       他蹲着等了片刻。没有枪声，意味着没有人带枪——应该是出于奥姆的授意，可能是他不想砸烂这里。不过这不重要，没有枪，意味着他可以毫无顾忌地近身攻击。

 

        亚瑟摸到沙发后，向外探头。

 

       “你们这是什么意思。”

 

        奥姆毫无预兆的声音从侧面传来，亚瑟嗅出他压低的嗓音毫不掩饰的威吓。

 

        Omega怒吼紧随而来：“蠢货！分不清谁是对手吗？！”

 

        下一刻酒瓶敲击桌面的碎裂声砰地在酒吧里炸开，紧接着一连串错乱的击打撞进亚瑟的耳朵。

 

        内讧？

 

        亚瑟猛地站起，差点撞着翻过沙发的奥姆。Omega扭头对着他哼了一声，正露出先前受了伤的脖子，鲜血又从绑着的绷带中渗出来，染透了他白色西装的领子。

 

       亚瑟丢给他一个戏谑的笑：“怎么？被背叛的滋味是不是特别有趣？”

 

       奥姆面无表情地看着他。

 

      “最好照顾下你脖子上的伤口。你可能不知道，腺体在应激反应下可能诱发发情期的。”

 

      “别充好人了，亚瑟·库瑞。”敌意如同Omega的信息素一样正浓郁起来。奥姆对他翻了个白眼，向对面扔了个什么东西。柯尔特在空中燕子一样转了个半弧，砸进一个人的脑门。在几秒的时间内，寂静统治了酒吧，除了柯尔特落在地上，又撞上吧台桌角的闷响。

 

       趁着这个机会，奥姆转手抄起一个凳子冲出去。

 

       亚瑟叹了口气，母亲去世前拜托他照顾弟弟时可没说他是个什么样的麻烦。这可比在大马士革中心被围攻的同时还要进行拆弹工作麻烦的多——梦里他有时候还会因为那种要命的紧张感吓醒，真不知道这次之后会有什么样的噩梦等着他。

 

       他只能跟着冲出去。

 

 

        这是一场彻彻底底的混战。

 

       战乱彻底砸碎了酒吧里的每一张桌椅，每个人都毫不留情地将对手丢进废墟里，尽力让对方再也爬不起来。

 

       亚瑟用上了他所有的CQB[3]技巧，他得确保自己挥出的每拳都重重地打在敌人的要害上，但他无法确保的是在被围攻的时候照顾到奥姆——而他很肯定对方不会在自己危险的时候施以援手。

 

       他觉得自己回到了那些因为战火满目疮痍的沙漠都市。

 

       胜利。

 

       活下去。

 

       现在他只想这个。

 

       又一个人被他摔在吧台上，亚瑟抄起酒瓶碎片钉在他掌心。他摸了下溅到眼睛上的血，肾上腺素在他血管里鼓噪着，他能嗅到自己的信息素翻腾起来，平静的大西洋海风涌动起巨浪。

 

        还剩最后一个。

 

 

        “住手！”

 

        有个嘶哑的声音打断他搜寻的目光，亚瑟顺着向后看，一柄军刺架在奥姆脖子上，唯一还站着的敌人挟持着他向后退，最终抵住墙面。

 

        亚瑟注意了一下被挟持的奥姆，Omega的脸色很不好，眯缝着眼，血顺着颈项浸透了白西装，本人却还是梗着脖子神色犀利，一副冷静自持不落凡尘的样。亚瑟清楚他这个弟弟的秉性，这人是绝对不会承认他需要帮助的，甚至会在事后嫌弃他多管闲事。

 

        “别跟上来，跟上来我就杀了他。”就跟电影里每个炮灰劫匪一样，这台词俗套到爆炸。

 

         亚瑟耸了下肩膀举起双手示意对方冷静，但他心知肚明，要是放了对方，保不齐哪里他看不到的地方就有人给奥姆来上一刀，到时候亚特兰蒂斯帮还是会将他视作罪魁祸首。

 

        这趟浑水他就不该趟，早知道这事他就不会因为奥姆父亲的死突发奇想要回来看看他这个幼弟了。

 

        等等，当初是谁把这个消息透给他的？

 

        他一时半会想不起来，也只能随它去，盯着面前人咬紧。

 

       有好一会儿他们都处在这种三角关系，奥姆撑着劫匪的胳膊支撑自己，劫匪藏在奥姆身后拖着他抵墙慢慢向外挪，亚瑟则保持着距离亦步亦趋。这种奇怪的僵持状态持续到亚瑟瞥到整间酒吧里唯一还完好的桌子——巧合的是，那正是一开始奥姆和他对峙的桌子，到现在桌子边缘还放着那颗尚未来得及使用的马格南弹。

 

       在那一瞬间，他有了个主意：“我问个问题，为什么你认为我会在意一个想要杀我的人的死活？”

 

       这么显而易见的逻辑漏洞至少能让那个惊慌失措的劫匪愣上一愣，为他争取几秒的时间。

 

       而这几秒就够了。

 

       先趁其不备摸到子弹，然后就地一滚翻到吧台下，抓枪在手，这时候劫匪一定会扭头去看，他挟持奥姆动作会慢上半拍，抓准机会填装上弹，对准破绽——

 

        砰——

 

        事情和他想的一样，仅剩的第二颗马格南弹物尽其用，火光闪烁之后，血雾猛地在空气里炸开，在男人刀脱手的瞬间奥姆挣脱了对方的牵制，转头看那个男人震惊地盯着自己胸前的洞慢慢瘫软在地板上。

 

 

        亚瑟吁了口气，走上前伸手去扶挨着墙喘息的奥姆：“你要是多带点弹药来，也不会打的这么艰难。”他的手被啪地拍开，奥姆如他所想的那样毫不领情，“多余的子弹在我口袋里呢。”他没好气地说。

 

        “你还想留着它们在背后给我一枪？”亚瑟皱起眉头，他还以为麻烦结束了呢。

 

        “当然，就算你救了我——”扫堂腿猛地袭来，忽然矮身的奥姆又立刻高高跃起，一个飞冲肩撞翻踉跄后退的亚瑟，“我还是得杀你。”他跨坐在亚瑟的身上恶狠狠地扣住他的喉咙，鲜血顺着被浸透的西装布料蹭到亚瑟的脸上，灼热又粘稠的味道渗进Alpha皮肤。

 

       战事一时胶着。

 

       顾及到Omega的伤势，亚瑟最后抬手隔开两人的距离：“我说了我可以放弃亚特兰蒂斯帮那些该死的资产！你可以找一个律师来！”

 

       奥姆逐渐松手，亚瑟在他的掌下咳了几声，这个Omega的力气一点也不小：“我有和母亲的回忆，这些东西——”他比了比自己的脑子，“——可比你抱着不放的那些遗产宝贵得多——”

 

       奥姆狠狠给了他一个头槌，晕眩让亚瑟在熟悉的血腥味里徜徉了片刻，一瞬间他看见在巷战后的城市里搜寻生还者的自己，肾上腺素在血浆和余火里才开始飙升，沙漠都市的干燥与辛辣让他五脏翻腾，下一瞬接二连三的重拳却又把他拽出硝烟。

 

       怒意开始顺着血管暴涨，Alpha听见自己的心脏如军乐队的鼓点一样爆裂地跳动，这是冲锋的号角。

 

       亚瑟不再留手，他冲仍骑跨在身上的奥姆扯开一个冷笑，单手格着拳击时，伸腿蹬向对方的腹腔，一踢一扯一掀，奥姆便猛然摔了出去。

 

        他抬脸冲着对方摔倒的方向比了个中指：“你这是嫉妒吗？我的弟弟？”

 

        奥姆又一次冲过来，Omega的血衣在空气里划出一条刺目的痕迹，紧接着他手里有道更亮的弧线在阳光下亮了一瞬。

 

        亚瑟向左猛地撤步，撞到身后的沙发上发出哐的响声。

 

        这一刻他瞥见奥姆将光芒从左手抛进右手，魔术般的景象让Omega漏出大卫科波菲尔一样的得意表情。

 

        来不及了！

 

        亚瑟面部陡然一痛，尖锐的玻璃碎片擦过他的脸颊，没入他身后的墙壁。

 

        砰地一声，他听见墙上的飞镖盘落地的重响。

 

       “十环。”奥姆假笑着扯开嘴角，对着他舔了舔犬齿，凶光在Omega眼中一闪而过，“一比一。”

 

        硝烟立刻进阶为火焰。

 

 

       这缠斗点爆了空气中胶着的火星，糅杂在一起的信息素开始升温，沁了血的海面下暗潮汹涌。

 

       蔓延的战火让亚瑟止不住地颤栗，他在格挡的间隙听见奥姆咆哮着说不会让他夺走母亲的遗产，Omega的声音缠着沙哑与喘息，染血的金发不安分地落到额前，蜷曲着挡住他蓝眼中的杀意。

 

        血管下不受控制翻滚的信息素让亚瑟也有些气急败坏，他一拳捣向对方的腹部：“你他妈真是犟的要命。有空和我打架，该死的你不如追查下是谁教唆了你手下那群废物——”

 

        亚瑟的反击被他闪过，奥姆手下没停，反身肘击正中亚瑟颧骨：“哈？除了那些半身入土的老东西，还会有谁。我迟早要把他们灌上水泥去填大西洋。”

 

       “你不会还以为他们会乖乖等你上位，好让自己死得更快？”

 

       “切，那又如何？”

 

 

***

 

       他们呛声的时候，枪响又一次打破空气，不知从何而来的黑枪擦过两人脑袋。

 

       亚瑟条件反射扯上奥姆滚到角落，反应过来后重重地叹了口气：“你们黑手党就是不愿意让我耳根清净点，是吧？”

 

       奥姆掸开他扯着自己胳膊的手：“你或许该考虑是不是你的问题。”

 

      “这什么强词夺理，你怎么不说是你惹得祸——”

 

        话音未落，一连串子弹噗噗射在地板上，长条的显眼弹痕分开两人。亚瑟就地一滚，随即抬身夺下仍嵌入墙里的酒瓶玻璃碎片。他瞥见酒吧后门不知何时出现一个手持伞兵微型乌兹冲锋枪[4]的男人，看来有人是真的想至他们于死地。

 

        近身格斗在这种时候可不是个好主意，亚瑟和奥姆对视一眼，读出对方眼中同样的想法。

 

        ——逼迫射击停止。

 

       他们同时向相反方向冲刺，成串的子弹几乎是黏在两人脚上嵌入地板，呛人的木片碎屑腾至半空。亚瑟窜到吧台前，左臂伸手一撑，利落翻过吧台的同时扬手甩出尖锐的酒瓶碎片，一声破空厉啸后他听见玻璃撞上膛口的声音。

 

        奥姆已经绕到了房间的另一侧，对他暗示地一抬下巴。在极短的时间内，血性毫不费力压制住Omega喷薄而出的信息素，能闻到的只有狮王对撕咬偷猎者血管的渴望。

 

       “现在！”

 

        亚瑟抛出藏在衣兜里的柯尔特，仿佛慢镜头一样，烤蓝色枪身优雅地在半空旋转了一圈，以一种抛物线的曲线准确无误地落入奥姆的手里。

 

        奥姆从口袋里掏出枚黄铜色子弹，填装、上膛，瞄准、扣扳机，一气呵成，在仿佛被拉长到永久的一秒内，那第三枚马格南弹扯开枪口爆裂的火焰，平稳地钻入黑手党的眉心。

 

       紧随而来的是笨重肉体猛然撞击地面的闷响，还有乌兹落到地面的脆响。

 

       “当心！”

 

        乌兹在撞上地板时突然走火，迸射而出的一沓子弹几乎是贴着奥姆堪堪偏过的脑袋飞过去。亚瑟看着他摸了摸额角，几缕被子弹截断的金发顺着他的动作落到地面。

 

        Omega后怕地“啧”了一声，两人一起扭头看躺在墙角的尸体，空腔效应将他的脑壳裂成数瓣，在墙上沾染了成片恶心的血液和脑浆。

 

        亚瑟笑起来，他觉得自己很久没这么酣畅淋漓地战斗过了，在家里打地铺时候梦见的战争总是隔了层雾，而此处却真实万分，这感觉不赖：“真危险。”

 

        “哼，那要感谢你这次没有胡乱逞能。”

 

         这让亚瑟露出一脸怎么又来的惊慌脸：“你想再打一架吗？别了吧！”

 

        “或许，”奥姆扬眉扯出个像看什么有趣玩具的假笑，“但不是今天。”

 

 

       Omega的笑意戛然而止，下一刻奥姆忽地踉跄了一下，捂紧了脖子嘶了一声。

 

      “怎么？”亚瑟紧跟一步，Omega硝烟的味道就像忽然被点燃一样烧成火焰，让他瞬间了然，“我告诉过你要当心应激反应。”

 

       奥姆呼吸急促，亚瑟听见他模糊地咒骂了什么，后退半步挥手要他滚远点。

 

      “你最好冷静点，”他急急走过去，奥姆挣扎几下没躲开，被他掰过脖子仔细端详。绷带已经止住鲜血，但Omega炮火味的信息素却越发浓烈地撩拨起Alpha的鼻息，中东夏日的灼热逼起海洋的季风，亚瑟恍惚了片刻。

 

       Omega吃痛的声音唤回他的理智，亚瑟抿了下唇：“抱歉，”他飞快地松开对方的脖子，“应该有什么办法。啊，对了，这间酒吧为了应付这种事会备上一些抑制剂，我虽然不知道东西放哪，但应该不会在难找的地方——”他蹲下来在吧台后摸索片刻，“找到了！给——”

 

        奥姆接过抛来的针剂，并没急于给自己注射，他神色有些微妙：“为什么要帮我。”

 

       “母亲的嘱托。”亚瑟犹豫一下，“谁让你是弟弟。”

 

        奥姆噗嗤一声笑出来，“弟弟，哈，弟弟。”Omega的眼神不再像先前那么薄凉，一点荧光飞快地从眼睛里涌出来，挂上眼角。亚瑟看他耷拉嘴角挤出一个说不上是笑还是哭的难看表情：“......我猜你不知道，那帮老头扯着我从昨天就开始开会，一直开到今天中午，就是为了讨论下一任教父的事。那个狗屁方案就是在会上定下来的。今天中午柔涅斯告诉我你回来的时候，我就想好要怎么干掉你，”他胡乱比了个手势，深深地叹气，“你离开这里的时候，我一直让柔涅斯负责和你相关的情报——”

 

       亚瑟打断了他，“我想起来了，前两天我接到一封匿名邮件，告诉我你父亲去世了，你希望我回来一趟。”

 

      “什么？”

 

      “你觉得和他有关么？”

 

      “我不知道，他算是我最亲近的叔父——”奥姆面色凝重，亚瑟看他撕开包装，下压针管时又一脸的苦不堪言。

 

        奥姆的神态让他想起母亲在死前说过，他这个弟弟从小就是个怕疼怕打针的孩子。而现在，一个既是Omega又是黑手党教父的人，或许要经历的疼痛远不是扎上几十上百针能比得了的.....

 

       亚瑟猛地转过身面对一片狼藉的留言墙，不去看Omega扎针时狼狈的状态。

 

 

       尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，被放大了的液体注射进血管声传入他的耳朵。亚瑟摸了摸口袋发现没带烟，也只能让没处放的手有一搭没一搭地敲着裤缝，等待信息素的躁动慢慢褪下。

 

      他无聊地盯着留言墙。

 

      黏在留言墙上的报纸照片和便签有半数以上不是在战斗中损毁就是染上血污，亚瑟心想翻新的时候这面见证历史的墙恐怕要彻底废弃了。

 

      ——新模样。

 

      他对墙做了个鬼脸。也好，反正以亚特兰蒂斯帮新教父的性子怕是对这里的老物件不屑一顾，那他可以趁此机会看看能不能把印着父母回忆的报纸照片偷拿回去。

 

       ——如果他想找的东西没被血液和脑浆的红白混合物泡烂的话。

 

       等等。

 

       “有意思，你应该也来看看这个。”这句话他是对奥姆说的，Omega呼吸一窒，紧接着鞋跟踩上地面的踢踏声便和着烟味凑过来。

 

        亚瑟听见一声惬意的喘息，奥姆叼着一根黑冰万宝路走近，缭绕烟雾从Omega口中吹出，薄荷焦油味模糊地隔开两人的信息素。

 

        他凛眉看向Alpha，烟头的火光随着他的提问弹动落下几点烟灰：“怎么？”

 

       “看这儿，这儿，还有这儿——”亚瑟指了指墙上的唯三被子弹穿透的地方，三个黑黢黢的洞在灰败的墙皮间显眼得很，“你的宝贝马格南弹造的孽，选的地儿还挺准的——”

 

       ——第一枚子弹穿过亚特兰蒂斯人交接仪式After party合照的正中，奥姆记得应该这是老奥瓦科斯的站位，而那些围绕四周的老家伙们现在却讽刺一般覆盖在新鲜的红白脑浆下。

 

       ——第二枚子弹钉在奥姆父母的订婚照上，将两人合照沿着中线的捧花利落切半。

 

       ——第三枚子弹则送给了那张报道了让托马斯遇见亚特兰娜又救了她的酒吧枪击案的报纸，弹孔在一张描绘警察围着这栋酒吧布置围栏的照片上留下个恼人的黑洞。

 

 

      “会有这么巧合的事？”亚瑟摸着下巴啐了口，“这算什么，迟到的预言吗？”

 

       “不——”

 

       “啥？难道你觉得这不是巧合？”

 

       “没有，”奥姆的目光和手指牢牢锁在那张报纸上，“我是说我认识这个人。”

 

        亚瑟顺着他手指的位置看见照片上酒吧后墙隐约露着半个人影。

 

      “这就是涅柔斯，”Omega话说的咬牙切齿，按在墙上的手指将泛黄发脆的老报纸扯出几道不可恢复的裂痕，“刚才我没说，他除了是我叔父，也是帮派里除我之外最有资格继承教父位置的人。”他给亚瑟费了番口舌才解释完那些权力斗争中的勃勃野心，但Alpha仍然听得一头雾水，这种暗藏硝烟而不是直面敌人的战场有那么点让他不习惯。

 

      “总而言之，你怀疑当年的枪击案和这次都是他的手笔。”

 

      “手法很像。”抽完最后一口烟的奥姆阴着脸将烟头烫在涅柔斯的脸上，“更何况，由他引导我们在这个酒吧见面是最合理的解释。”

 

 

       亚瑟被报纸逐渐燃起的焦糊味呛到。这味道近似于第一次去执行任务时闻到的焦臭尸体味道，那次的味道跟这个一样难闻，熏到他两眼通红几近作呕，他记得那时候带着他的上尉还嘲笑过他，说战场就是这样，也只有你这种菜鸟才不习惯这味道。

 

       现在他应该已经很习惯这种味道了，站着互相挥洒弹药，活着的人才能进入下一轮的味道。

 

        亚瑟抽了抽鼻子，“你要去找他算账，”他了然地对奥姆颔首，“我不会阻止你，但别学这次发癫把自己搭进去，也别带上我。”他装出一副懒散样子，“亚特兰蒂斯人是你的军队，我对抢指挥权没兴趣。”

 

      奥姆对他的前半句话恍若未闻，但是对后半句有那么点意思：“迟了。”Omega咧嘴假笑，手里Zippo咔啪一声，他扯下那三份证据一一点燃。

 

      ——可惜了，亚瑟咋了咋嘴。

 

       在火光逐渐吞没那些纸张时，奥姆又点了根万宝路夹在指间：“他绝不会放过你我。不过我有个主意，”他狠吸了一口，指尖微颤，“我需要你的帮忙。”

 

       “…….说说看。”

 

       “靠这个玩意，”亚瑟看着他用夹烟的手敲了敲包在绷带下的腺体，些许鲜血涂到Omega发白的指尖，血印荼蘼，“他们想要一个孩子，就给他们一个孩子。那帮老家伙会为了获得一个还没出世的小鬼就打到两败俱伤的，到时候——”Omega的眼神变得桀骜嗜血，“母亲的血脉才会欣欣向荣。”

 

       “我搞不懂你，”亚瑟哑然失笑。他觉得这像看一个人在思考着如何将一些小规模的地区冲突扩大成战争，这就是奥姆想干的事情，Omega想把他们两个都变成耶路撒冷一样的争夺点，而亚瑟自己只觉得他又被扯进了一场不知道要持续了多久的战争。

 

        可他心知自己的下腹已经为了这点战火带来的肾上腺素兴奋到发紧。

 

      “你不需要懂，”Omega走近，烟气窜出他的口腔，喷到亚瑟脸上，“我不至于让重要的东西随便死掉。”他执烟的手上现在正捏着亚瑟的脖子，Omega缓慢而一丝不苟地将让先前染上手指的血液揉进Alpha的腺体，指尖甚至恶劣地戳刺着亚瑟的皮肤。

 

      “如何？”亚瑟恍惚地听见他问，Omega硝烟味的信息素宛如蜜糖。他爱透了这种一脚踏入战场的感觉，这才是他的地盘。

 

        现在他们终于凑到极近，近到香烟再也没法冲淡海洋浸透了血的味道。亚瑟心知星火是不可能点燃海洋，但一枚当量足够的炸弹却能在海上掀起滔天巨浪。现在这海水沸腾的热度正冲击着他腹部，从尾椎一路烫进大脑，让他头皮发麻。

 

        他和Omega抵着额头，对方深邃蓝眼里的那点血光让他想要奋不顾身冲回屠戮中的战场，平和离他远去。

 

        没错，老兵永远不可能摆脱战争。

 

        “好啊。”Alpha咧嘴一笑。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]柯尔特蟒蛇型左轮手枪：在枪械收藏界声誉和价格很高，号称柯尔特中的劳斯莱斯，现已停产，皇家烤蓝色本身又是初版数量不多，这里拿来玩俄罗斯轮盘赌可是非常昂贵的了。
> 
> [2]文中对俄罗斯轮盘赌的描写真实，但，俄罗斯轮盘赌是坏文明！请大家不要学！
> 
> [3]CQB：室内近距离战斗与战术。
> 
> [4]伞兵微型乌兹：是以军特种部队的枪，在美国是禁止流通，我只是想炫一下奥姆家军火商实力。


End file.
